Random Ideas
by Traizer
Summary: This is just a compilation of all the random ideas that I get which I expand on slightly (but not enough to write a chapter of). There is no real category, this is just everything i get from original story ideas to fanfic ideas and the like. I'll specify what it is for each 'chapter'/idea that I post, and if you guys leave feedback then that would be wonderful!


So this first idea is more or less an original idea. It takes a lot of inspiration from RWBY, so please don't post or pm me that it seems just like RWBY, because that's kinda what I was going for. Obviously it won't be the exact same, I intend to take a different approach to it, kinda Three Kingdoms esque.

Below is all the preliminary work that I've done so far, though this story may be one that I will keep going to see where it goes regardless of how you guys take it. Hopefully though, you guys do like it or give constructive feedback for me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>'Gift'<span>**

Each creature is born with a unique crystal within their being, typically around the chest area. Said crystal binds the soul, manifesting the soul's will info the energy referred to as 'Gift'. This crystal holds the affinity and potential towards certain magics.

In death, the crystal separates itself from the body, freeing the soul and allowing the continuation of the cycle of life, death, and rebirth. The completion of this process takes 7 days, and the crystal must remain magically unbound to the world. Breaching this process destroyed the soul completely. Afterwards, the crystal is destroyed and recomposed in the divine plane.

Extraction of the crystal from the living leaves a broken shell of a being, as body and spirit must be together. However, the crystal may be returned to the body until the soul reincarnates or is destroyed, or when the body dies as major organs begin to fail without the soul. Successful restoration of the crystal leads to a potential recovery, though all other outcomes results in the body withering and dying.

Certain magics are capable of separating the soul from the crystal while retaining the crystal or both components. Furthermore, it is possible to meld a soulless crystal with one's own, absorbing the affinity and potential towards a discipline, but not current ability.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Magic<span>**

Magic is typically the manipulation and use of one's Gift to perform feats. It is the projection of the soul's will. There are thousands of magical disciplinaries recorded in history, many lost in time. However, most people tend to focus solely on the discipline they have an affinity for, working around that type of magic, and in extremely rare cases, their second affinity. Furthermore, while multiple people may have an affinity towards a single branch, rarely are their styles of that magic ever the same.

Magic is often divided into four categories:

_Creation Magic_ - magic that uses one's Gift to transform imagination into reality (true or perceived), or to modify existing fragments of reality (such as pre-existing bodies of water), both internally and externally.

_Auxiliary Magic_ - magics that uses transformed Gift to support and/or augment oneself or another, typically in a beneficial manner to the target.

_Command Magic_ - magic that lets the user control or modify objects and inanimate objects, aspects of the world, or areas of the world. These types of magic do not affect living creatures who possess their own Gift.

_Utility + Miscellaneous Magics_ - magics that do not so easily fit in the above categories.

While magic can be used in a plethora of ways, it is most often categorized by its most common or primary usage. For example, healing magics can be used in a reverse manner, thinning blood or infecting wounds and such. These are examples of the 'Creation' method, though as healing magic is most often used as a means of recovery, it is considered 'Auxiliary Magic'.

Another example of this mix use would be using Lightning Magic to create electrical impulses in the nervous system, acting as a body enhancement. However, most wielders of this magic will use raw lightning directly.

Magical abilities can be more specifically categorized by its usage:

_Instantaneous _- a build up of Gift is expanded all at once to create a single effect.

_Duration _- usage of one's Gift over extended periods of time, or to create permanent changes

_Triggered _- two staged abilities. The first activation plants the ability into a vessel. The second activation triggers the ability, manually by the caster, or automatically after set conditions are met.

Most people are capable of using raw Gift as pure magic constructs, creating beams of magic or even basic shields and barriers. People will often have a minor connection to an element, though not necessarily an affinity. Use of raw Gift will often take on minor properties of this element.

* * *

><p><strong><span>History<span>**

The world was one shrouded in darkness. The three ancient deities, the Primordials, breathed life into the world. Together, they brought light and creation as we remember. The 3 Primordials blessed us. Kyros, the God of Dimensional Reality, gave humans the 5 Senses, physical capabilities. Nadei, the Goddess of Insight, gave humans knowledge and logical reasoning, mental capacity. Finally, Varr, the God of Spiritual Comprehension, gave humans emotional capacity and freedom.

But with light, there will always be a shadow casted. So long as humans existed, it was said that the darkness remained. Creatures born of darkness, the Hunters. They roamed the world, most numerous in the darkest times. They were hunters, and humanity their prey.

In the wake of destruction, humanity was pushed back. Humans fought against their hunters, only to fall like wheat to the scythe. Only near the brink of extinction had the Primordials answered the prayers of their followers. It was then, at humanity's lowest, that they found their answers, their salvation. The Primordials bestowed unto humanity one final blessing. Gift, that which flows from the soul.

Humans were forced underground by the Hunters. But while the Hunters were powerful, humanity was cunning and resourceful. Years they spent learning the secrets of the mysterious blessing from the gods so aptly named their 'Gift'.

Empowered with their Gift, humanity fought back, returning to the world above. The world was painted in blood and darkness as humans stood united against their hunters. Years past as the war persisted. Humans successfully retook the world from the Hunters and forced the shadows to retreat. The war was at a standstill as the Hunters near completely disappeared. Humans scattered across the world in the peace that ensued.

The Hunters returned in the darkest times, setting their sights on man and all they stood for. Wars raged on as the sand of time drifted. Civilizations rose and fell, but there would always be three that would persist. Minstryl, the Kingdom of the Western continent. Haven, residing in the Northern Islands. Lastly there is Altai, the Kingdom of the Eastern Continent.

The Three Kingdoms are symbols of humanity's potential. But so long as they are disjointed, so long as they continue to struggle against their fellow man, the darkness will remain.

* * *

><p>Again guys, if you could leave thoughts and suggestions on this, or PM me about them, then it be greatly appreciated! IT would help me much more than they would with my other stories, seeing as it's like I'm back to square one with this!<p>

Thanks!


End file.
